This invention relates to a seal for pins that connect two pivoting parts designed to keep dust away from a bushing for the pin, and to keep lubricating grease trapped for lubricating sliding side surfaces. In an exemplary application such as holding the rod end of a hydraulic cylinder to a bracket at the top of a loader bucket, the pin is generally held stationary, and the rod end will pivot on the pin as the bucket is tilted.
Such connecting pins will operate in dusty conditions and it is important for the life of the bushing that is used on the rod end to keep grit and dirt out, and also to keep grease, used as a lubricant, in place.
Excessive introduction of dirt in the pivoting parts causes wear and the need for replacement.
A rod end of a hydraulic cylinder is generally positioned between two side hub members and connects to the hubs with a cylindrical pin. Dust and dirt can get in along the sides of the rod end, as well as along the surfaces of the pin. The present invention provides for a seal that will prevent introduction of dust and dirt, and will also aid in maintaining a lubricant, such as grease, on the relatively moving parts.